10 Things
by chiy0
Summary: Mitsui discovers 10 new things about Rukawa because of a piece of paper. Who could’ve written it? Could these things be true? MitRu-RuMit :)


"**10 Things"**

**Summary: Mitsui discovers 10 new things about Rukawa because of a piece of paper. Who could've written it? Could these things be true? MitRu-RuMit :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SD! ;**

**A/N: I can't get anough MITRU!!! XD Sorry for the errors, typos, etc... I'm sleepy right now. XD;; Rated such cuz of language used. Enjoy the fic anyway. :)**

**Warning: Foul words ahead. :P

* * *

**

_**10 Things About Kaede Rukawa:**_

_**1. He snores softly when he sleeps. **_

_**2. He takes a bath for 20 minutes.**_

_**3. He listens to Dashboard Confessional.**_

_**4. He keeps a white-coloured diary.**_

_**5. He goes to the infirmary when he's late for his class to doze off a little.**_

_**6. He sees to it that he shoots more than 70 balls a day during practice.**_

_**7. His perfume is "Ralph Lauren Romance".**_

_**8. He loves winter season.**_

_**9. He's a good kisser.**_

_**10. He's secretly in-love with ex-MVP, Hisashi Mitsui.**_

Those were the things written on the piece of paper Hisashi Mitsui found when he was about to go and change for basketball practice.

* * *

**Mitsui's POV**

I strolled slowly along the corridors while reading this piece of paper shit.

_He's secretly in-love with ex-MVP, Hisashi Mitsui._

The fuck?! Kaede Rukawa, Kanagawa's Ice Prince, secretly in-love with me?! I could just stare at the paper in horror. Who the hell would've written this piece of shit full of falsehood? I just can't recognize the penmanship. Maybe Rukawa's all-girl fan club, whatever they're called... Or maybe just some jealous wannabes. Who knows? What a stalker. Whoever wrote this... he's damn crazy for Rukawa, too.

I placed the paper on my short's left pocket because I'm in a hurry to go off and practice.

"Ow, that hurts!!!" I heard Sakuragi say. Akagi punched him on the head for the 3rd time because he keeps on teasing Rukawa, which isn't even paying any attention to him. I just laughed at the scene while wiping my sweat with my hand. Miyagi was sniggering while Kogure and the others sweat dropped.

"Mitsui, why don't you take a rest? You don't look that good." Ayako said while gesturing me to sit down.

I was relieved. Actually, I'm feeling so tired that time. "Ok." I replied exhaustingly and went to sit beside Ayako.

"51 balls down, 19 balls to go." Ayako said as Rukawa did a lay-up shot.

Eh? What? I don't get it. "Eh Ayako? What's that for?" I asked.

"Rukawa. He sees to it that he shoots 70 or more balls a day." She replied while scribbling something on her notebook.

I gave her a oh-I-get-it-now nod, "Can I see that notebook?"

Ayako handed me the notebook. Oh, so he really does that. I only shoot about 50 or something. I gave Ayako back her notebook. That's when I remembered the thing written on the paper. I grabbed the paper from my pocket and... So this piece of shit might me true after all. This is interesting. Why not stalk Rukawa? Aha. Aha. Ahahahaha. I grabbed Ayako's pen and crossed out number 6.

_**10 Things About Kaede Rukawa:**_

_**1. He snores softly when he sleeps**_

_**2. He takes a bath for 20 minutes.**_

_**3. He listens to Dashboard Confessional.**_

_**4. He keeps a white-coloured diary.**_

_**5. He goes to the infirmary when he's late for his class to doze off a little.**_

_**6. He sees to it that he shoots more than 70 balls a day during practice.**_

_**7. His perfume is "Ralph Lauren Romance".**_

_**8. He loves winter season.**_

_**9. He's a good kisser.**_

_**10. He's secretly in-love with ex-MVP, Hisashi Mitsui.

* * *

**_

**Mitsui's POV**

Wooh. Nothing could ever feel better than a nice, cold shower. Ah, refreshing. I was drying my hair with a towel. I just finished taking a shower. It's Rukawa's turn now. 'Why don't I time how long he takes a bath?' I thought. Luckily, I found a hopefully functioning timer left by the sink. I tried it... It functioned, yay. I quickly dressed up. 7 minutes have passed. Since the others were too busy changing, chitchatting, etc, I just thought of rummaging through Rukawa's bag. They wouldn't notice anyway.

Silently, I rummaged through his bag. His bag is a complete mess. There were even his used shirts, and socks. It's good they don't smell awful. I was rummaging... rummaging... What's this square-ish bottle? I took it out. It's his perfume: a Ralph Lauren Romance perfume. Isn't that for girls?!

After fixing his bag the way it looked before I rummaged through it, I heard him finish. I looked at the timer: 20 minutes, exact.

_**10 Things About Kaede Rukawa:**_

_**1. He snores softly when he sleeps**_

_**2. He takes a bath for 20 minutes.**_

_**3. He listens to Dashboard Confessional.**_

_**4. He keeps a white-coloured diary.**_

_**5. He goes to the infirmary when he's late for his class to doze off a little.**_

_**6. He sees to it that he shoots more than 70 balls a day during practice.**_

_**7. His perfume is "Ralph Lauren Romance".**_

_**8. He loves winter season.**_

_**9. He's a good kisser.**_

_**He's secretly in-love with ex-MVP, Hisashi Mitsui.

* * *

**_

**Mitsui's POV**

I lay at my bed staring at the paper I found earlier this morning. Goddammit, I can't help thinking if the tenth number is true. I dunno how I'll react if it's fuckin' true. Just then, I heard Kaa-san from downstairs, "Hisashi, dinner's served!" Oh well. I'll just see then.

At around 9 PM the phone rang and woke me up from my snooze. "Mitsui residence. Who's this fuck shit?" I said as I answered the phone.

I heard a familiar idyllic voice from the other side of the line. "Hisashi, Kogure here."

"Kogure...? Oh, Kogure. Yes, why?" I asked.

"The team's at Rukawa's house right now. Called you up just in case you want to join us. We're... well, hanging? But if you're not feel--"

"Heck. Hanging out at Rukawa residence at 9 in the evening huh? I'm a bit sleepy but... whatever, sure it's Friday anyway. I'll be there in 7 minutes."

I sported a decent shirt on and went straight to Rukawa's house, which was just a couple of houses away. I knocked at the door and Sakuragi welcomed me. "Hey old man Micchy!"

"Don't call me 'old man Micchy' you bastard." I told him with dagger looks in my eyes. I went in and found the others. Some were watching TV, others were making strategies for future basketball matches.

(A/N: Does it sound like a party? Well, it's not. It's just a "friends-in-friend's-house" happening.)

"Hey Mitsui!"

"Oiiii. You're late."

"Psst. Mitsui!! Hiiiii!"

I just waved back in reply to those. I'm looking for Rukawa. Luckily, I found him in the kitchen; alone drinking apple milk.

"Apple milk? Yuck." I said as if trying to annoy him (but not actually).

"..." he replied. Dumb.

I chuckled. 'Why won't this bastard speak?' I thought. "Uhm. Yeah, kidding. I was wondering if I could use the restroom?" Maybe now he'd talk.

"Use the one in my room, sempai." He said in a jiffy. I gave him a why-in-your-room look. "Someone's using." He added pointing to the door feets beside him in which I think is the restroom.

"Ok then." Then I went up to his room. I checked his room out. Cool but a total mess. His bathroom smelled like roses with a mix of mint, and with a mix of his perfume. I lay down at his bed. It's damn soft. No wonder why he really loves to sleep. Just then, a white-coloured notebook at his bedside table caught my eye. I opened it...

_Hey diary, _

_Don't you just love ---_

So this is his white-colored diary just as the paper says. I immediately slammed it close and grabbed it then hid it under my shirt.

I went downstairs then decided to head home to have some diary reading. "I'm gonna go home now. I'm sleepy and I just recalled that I have an important appointment tomorrow morning with the doctor regarding my leg." I lied to Sakuragi and the others. "Oh and tell Rukawa that he really has a neat room." I added. "Bye."

* * *

**Mitsui's POV**

I got a pen and crossed out number four.

_**10 Things About Kaede Rukawa:**_

_**1. He snores softly when he sleeps**_

_**2. He takes a bath for 20 minutes.**_

_**3. He listens to Dashboard Confessional.**_

_**4. He keeps a white-coloured diary.**_

_**5. He goes to the infirmary when he's late for his class to doze off a little.**_

_**6. He sees to it that he shoots more than 70 balls a day during practice.**_

_**7. His perfume is "Ralph Lauren Romance".**_

_**8. He loves winter season.**_

_**9. He's a good kisser.**_

_**10. He's secretly in-love with ex-MVP, Hisashi Mitsui.**_

He really has an interesting personality, I think. Though he looks like a bore... hehe. I started reading the diary. His penmanship changes from entry to entry. Sometimes he writes in script; sometimes in print.

_Hey Diary,_

_Don't you just love winter season? I do. I dunno why. I just feel like attracted to snow. I like the color white. Just like snow, it's white. And also you diary, you're color white. _

_Love, Kaede_

I grabbed my pen again and crossed out number eight.

_**10 Things About Kaede Rukawa:**_

_**1. He snores softly when he sleeps**_

_**2. He takes a bath for 20 minutes.**_

_**3. He listens to Dashboard Confessional.**_

_**4. He keeps a white-coloured diary.**_

_**5. He goes to the infirmary when he's late for his class to doze off a little.**_

_**6. He sees to it that he shoots more than 70 balls a day during practice.**_

_**7. His perfume is "Ralph Lauren Romance".**_

_**8. He loves winter season.**_

_**9. He's a good kisser.**_

_**He's secretly in-love with ex-MVP, Hisashi Mitsui.**_

Anyway, continuing with his diary entries...

_Hey Diary,_

_How dare they disturb my sleep? They have no right. Why don't they just let me be? Professors always shout and throw chalks at me. I hate them. They're evul. Go to hell evul teachers. _

_Love, Kaede_

_--------------------_

_Hey Diary,_

_I think I'm in-love. But I'm not sure._

_Love, Kaede_

_--------------------_

_Hey Diary, _

_Why can't people understand sometimes that it's just not my nature to TALK? I only talk when it's only important. And I talk very laconic. Still got classes. See you later diary._

_Love, Kaede _

_--------------------_

_Hey Diary,_

_I'm accidentally in-love. Yeah. So this is how it feels like._

_Love, Kaede_

Those were just some of his entries. I didn't know what happened next after reading that entry of his. Next thing I know the sun was shining gently on my face. It's morning now. I fell asleep while reading his diary last night. So he's in-love...but with who???

* * *

**Mitsui's POV**

I decided to practice basketball. I was about to open the door when I heard the brakes of a bike. I looked behind me and saw Rukawa. He took off his earphones and parked his bike. Looks like he's here to practice too. What a fuckin' coincidence.

I waved at him smiling, "Oi Rukawa! Here to practice too?"

"Yeah." He replied.

He opened the door for us. "One-on-One?" He asked me.

The Ice Prince just asked me to have a one-on-one play with him. This is nice. "Sure. First to ten." And he just nodded in reply.

Rukawa dunked the ball. I slumped on the floor breathing exhaustingly. He won, I lost: the score was 8 to 10. We played for just an hour and a half but it felt like I've been playing for like a whole day already. He's that good. I wish we could've played more.

Rukawa left his things on the benches while he took a quick shower. I saw his Disc man and put the earphones on. 'Dashboard Confessional!' I thought. So he really listens to them. I was enjoying Dashboard Confessional's music. Before I could take the earphones off, Rukawa came out of the shower room. I instantly removed the earphones and put the discman down.

Rukawa gave me a puzzled what-are-you-doing-with-my-discman look. His eyes are so expressive.

I was kind of edgy and said, "Just curious of the music you've been listening to," with a scratch on my head.

"Dashboard Confessional. They're great." Then he went out of the gym. He looks uneasy when he's with me.

_**10 Things About Kaede Rukawa:**_

_**1. He snores softly when he sleeps**_

_**2. He takes a bath for 20 minutes.**_

_**3. He listens to Dashboard Confessional.**_

_**4. He keeps a white-coloured diary.**_

_**5. He goes to the infirmary when he's late for his class to doze off a little.**_

_**6. He sees to it that he shoots more than 70 balls a day during practice.**_

_**7. His perfume is "Ralph Lauren Romance".**_

_**8. He loves winter season.**_

_**9. He's a good kisser.**_

_**He's secretly in-love with ex-MVP, Hisashi Mitsui.**_

Crossed out number three.

* * *

**Mitsui's POV**

I spent my Sunday by myself. Just watched TV, slept, thought of Rukawa, and read Rukawa's diary. I think I want to have a diary of my own, too. I notice that I've been thinking about him these days. Since I found that piece of paper shit I just couldn't stop thinking about him. What if number ten's really true?

I slapped myself. Wake up, Hisashi. Stop dreaming.

Tomorrow's Monday again. I can't wait to go to school; to see Rukawa Kaede.

* * *

**Mitsui's POV**

I was reading his diary again during Physics class. Yes, I brought it to school.

_Hey Diary, _

_I can't live a day without seeing him smile and 3-point shoot the balls I pass to him during practice. He is so HOT. I don't know why I suddenly became attracted to him. He IS my life._

_Love, Kaede_

_-------------------_

_Hey Diary,_

_HE won't like me. Why? 'Cause I'm plain, stupid, and boring. _

_Love, Kaede_

_-------------------_

_Hey Diary,_

_I love him. I really do. I want to tell him but I don't know how. Something's holding me back. _

_Love, Kaede_

_-------------------_

_Hey Diary,_

_Today is the 14th day of the month. It's currently 14:00pm(2:00pm). There's 14 pieces of coffee candy in front of me and I'm choosing which one to eat first. 14, 14, 14. Guess who comes into my mind when see the number 14? Who? He's ---_

"Hisashi Mitsui, keep that or else I'll get it." My teacher threatened me. How dare he!

"Oh yeah right. Goddammit." I mumbled. I kept the diary in my bag quickly and walked out the room.

"Hisashi Mitsui! Where do you think you're going?!" I heard him say as I go out of the room. I ignored him for he's such a fucker.

I went directly to the infirmary. I wanted to have a nap. "What's your problem?" the nurse asked nicely with a big smile on her face.

"My leg's hurting." I lied.

She went to the cabinet and got this ointment thing and handed it over to me. "That may ease the pain. You can put on some by yourself over there. You can rest for a while too," She pointed at the row of beds.

I walked over one of the beds and saw Kaede Rukawa dozing. I sat on the bed beside him and took off the ointment's cap for it to smell to be a sign to the nurse that I used it. (But not really.)

I stared at Kaede Rukawa's lengthy figure on the small bed of the infirmary. His raven black hair falling softly on his white and smooth-looking face; he looks so good, so striking even when sleeping. And those lips; they look so kissable. I want to touch his face. I want to stroke his hair. I want to kiss him. A feeling of euphoria came over me. I loved the feeling. A smile curled on my lips and I started to stroke his hair in all of a sudden. I can hear him softly snoring. This IS fuck shit. I pulled my hand back and stood up getting ready to go out and go to my next class, whatever it is.

I returned the ointment to the nurse and asked, "Why's he here?" I pointed at the sleeping Ice Prince.

"Oh, Kaede Rukawa. He said feels dizzy and that he's anemic but I think he just wanted to sleep because he was late for his class again." The nurse replied.

I nodded. "Is he always like this?"

"Yeahp."

"Can I borrow a pen?"

I got the paper from my pocket and crossed out two numbers.

_**10 Things About Kaede Rukawa:**_

_**1. He snores softly when he sleeps**_

_**2. He takes a bath for 20 minutes.**_

_**3. He listens to Dashboard Confessional.**_

_**4. He keeps a white-coloured diary.**_

_**5. He goes to the infirmary when he's late for his class to doze off a little.**_

_**6. He sees to it that he shoots more than 70 balls a day during practice.**_

_**7. His perfume is "Ralph Lauren Romance".**_

_**8. He loves winter season.**_

_**9. He's a good kisser.**_

_**10. He's secretly in-love with ex-MVP, Hisashi Mitsui.

* * *

**_

**Mitsui's POV**

Now only two numbers are left. I just can't stop thinking about those two goddamn numbers. I can't even concentrate in practicing. I think Akagi's already getting mad at me. I keep on missing passes and shots. Oh god, what's happening to me? I'm so distracted whenever I see Rukawa. I'd stare at him and then he'd stare at me too.

At last, after 3 long hours, practice's finally over. I hated my play today.

"What happened to your play?" Kogure asked me.

"I'm just stressed." I replied, but sounded obviously that I'm lying. I'm not stressed, I think I'm...

What? _In-love?_ Silly.

I just sat in the locker room. I haven't even taken a shower yet. Usually, I'm one of the first ones to take a shower but the last one to leave the room. I waited for everyone's absence. Then alas, the only ones left were the Ice Prince and ME.

I was seated on one of the seats while he was standing in front of me leaning by the door of the shower cubicle.

I crumpled the paper in my hands. I dunno if I should wait for this dumbass to talk first or should I start the talking here? I whacked myself with a big 'OF COURSE I SHOULD START THE TALKING'.

So I started, "Rukawa..."

"Sempai..." he said at the same time.

"You go first." I told him while ironing the paper using my hand.

Rukawa stroked his raven black hair. I can't help looking at him. "Sempai. I... I like you."

I stood up and went near him. "I like you, too." I whispered softly on his ear. I really couldn't help it. My face started to move upwards. My face, and his face was just half a centimeter away from each other-- or less. I could feel his hot breath. I can sense that he's anxious.

I moved closer, closer... and we locked lips. He kissed back. The kiss was lingering and passionately hot. After a minute, or two. We both pulled back catching our breaths. The Ice Prince smiled at me for the first time and hugged me.

The paper I was clutching, I showed to him. He chuckled, "I wrote that, sempai."

So he was the one who wrote it. I laughed at the statement. "Call me Hisashi when we're just by ourselves." He nodded in reply.

_**10 Things About Kaede Rukawa:**_

_**1. He snores softly when he sleeps**_

_**2. He takes a bath for 20 minutes.**_

_**3. He listens to Dashboard Confessional.**_

_**4. He keeps a white-coloured diary.**_

_**5. He goes to the infirmary when he's late for his class to doze off a little.**_

_**6. He sees to it that he shoots more than 70 balls a day during practice.**_

_**7. His perfume is "Ralph Lauren Romance".**_

_**8. He loves winter season.**_

_**9. He's a good kisser.**_

**_10. He's secretly in-love with ex-MVP, Hisashi Mitsui._**

I crossed out the last two numbers. He's definitely a good kisser and totally in-love with me. (I'm totally in-love with him too.) Thanks to this piece of paper shit, Kanagawa's Ice Prince became mine, and mine alone.

**oWaRi :)**


End file.
